


Late-Night Tango

by yoshiyuki



Category: BUCK-TICK, Der Zibet (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cowgirl Position, Dancing, Drunken Shenanigans, Finger Sucking, Grinding, M/M, Nipples, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshiyuki/pseuds/yoshiyuki
Summary: “The way you move is always so lovely.”
Relationships: Issay (Der Zibet)/Sakurai Atsushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Merry Christmas Andy!





	Late-Night Tango

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midnight_radio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_radio/gifts).



The quiet clink-clinking of a fingernail tapping against the glass cup was the only thing which broke the comfortable silence between Issay and Atsushi. It was nothing new. This was how they had always been with each other. It was easy.

Feeling buzzed from the three… four empty bottles of alcohol they had been sharing, Atsushi lazily brushed his long locks aside to look at Issay who sat on his right, staring into the distance with a cigarette between his fingers and a faraway look in his eye. That is, until he noticed Atsushi’s attention on him.

Bringing the cigarette to his lips, Issay took a long, slow drag and whispered, “Atsushi-kun?”

“The way you move,” Atsushi muttered, “is always so lovely.”

“Hm?” Issay hummed, raising an amused eyebrow before breaking into an embarrassed smile. As he sat up and adjusted his posture, he chuckled, “I’m not doing anything special, though.”

“The way you move,” Atsushi went on, his eyes glazing over as a memory played, “when you dance on stage…”

“On stage?” Issay echoed as he leaned forward, putting an elbow on the table and his chin in his hand.

“Like that tango thing you do,” Atsushi added as he leaned over with an arm hovering as if in imitation. Then, he dropped it with a wistful smile and a sigh. “But I could never move like that.”

“Do you want to?” Issay asked.

“Hnh?"

“I could teach you,” Issay offered, smiling while Atsushi paused, words lost in surprise. “I know a studio we can use.”

“N-now?” Atsushi finally blurted. “But it’s way past midnight.”

“I know a place,” Issay repeated. “If you want.”

Atsushi couldn’t fathom what studio could possibly be open at this time of the night but he didn’t doubt Issay’s words anyway. With a nod, he answered, “Let’s.”

“It’s actually just around the corner,” Issay revealed, casually stubbing his cigarette out as he reached up for his dark trench coat.

Atsushi nodded mutely, mirroring the other man’s moves before downing the last of the alcohol in his cup and leaving their table with Issay. Issay paid their bill without giving Atsushi a chance to fight for it and soon enough, they left the premises arm in arm.

Four bottles weren’t much between them but it was enough to make the two men just a tad bit tipsy. Or maybe, tipsy enough to be a little more… forthcoming with their actions. It helped that they were the only ones wandering around the streets at this time of the night, and that it was the peak of winter now. Considering the weather, it wouldn’t be strange to see two men smelling of alcohol huddling together, whispering to each other with their lips grazing the other’s face ever so lightly as they walked in the cold, would it? Not that either of them worried about it anyway.

‘Tipsy’ as they were, Issay had no problem leading them to the aforementioned studio, though. A twinge of worry pinched Atsushi when he noticed that all the lights were off. Issay, however, strode forward confidently and started fishing around in his pockets. After a long moment, Issay pulled out a key. He turned and smiled at Atsushi, and then stuck it into the keyhole at the bottom of the door, unlocking it.

Pulling the door open, Issay beckoned Atsushi with an exaggerated bow, inviting him in. Atsushi laughed softly, trying and failing to curtsy properly before stumbling into the studio only to wait for Issay to close the door and continue leading the way. Atsushi had never been here before after all.

Issay didn’t go far, though. He simply walked into the first room they came across and went in to turn on the lights. Atsushi squinted slightly against the sudden glare of the bright fluorescent lights as he followed Issay in. The room was mirrored on opposite walls with wooden railings stretching along the mirrored walls at a waist-high height. Atsushi didn’t know what he was expecting but he certainly didn’t expect Issay to bring him to an  _ actual _ dance studio.

“This is actually the pantomime studio I come to,” Issay explained, taking his coat off and hanging it on a rack. “But as you can see, it’s not much different from a dance studio.”

“Uh… huh,” Atsushi grunted, suddenly bitten by nerves as he began to remove his coat too.

Sensing Atsushi’s hesitance, Issay looked up from whatever he was doing and asked, “What’s wrong?”

“Um,” Atsushi ran his fingers through his long hair as he stepped towards Issay. “I’ve never actually… done anything like this.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll take you through it,” Issay said with a reassuring smile. “It’s just like walking,” he added, picking up a cassette player and setting it on a stool. “You’ll see.”

Issay moved to press play but then, he paused. Finger hovering over the button, he mumbled, “We should try this without music first.”

Issay strode across the room. Meeting Atsushi in the centre, he straightened his back and held out his arms before saying, “Left hand on my waist, Atsushi-kun. And put your right hand in mine.”

Atsushi nodded and did as Issay asked. The moment he did, Issay instantly placed a hand on Atsushi’s shoulder and stepped closer, making Atsushi’s heart skip a beat. It wasn’t as if they hadn’t been in close proximity before, but this felt… different.

“I will lead you,” Issay spoke in a softer voice and looked down. “I’ll step backwards and you’ll mirror me.”

Atsushi nodded.

“1… 2…” Issay counted. “3, side-step, slow slide.”

Atsushi made a small surprised noise when he followed smoothly without tripping or stepping on Issay’s feet.

“See? Just like walking,” Issay chuckled before sweeping Atsushi away to repeat the steps together again.

Footsteps tapping, they danced around the otherwise silent room in a private rhythm together. At some point, Atsushi forgot about his nerves. It was easy when Issay was all that filled his vision. But then, Issay slowed their pace and brought them to a stop. Atsushi looked down. They were right in front of the cassette player.

Issay smiled and removed his hand from Atsushi’s shoulder. Pressing play, he said, “Now, with music.”

Atsushi tensed up when Issay said that.

“Don’t worry,” Issay assured with a smile. “Just feel it with your body.”

As the string instruments came in, however, the look in Issay’s eyes changed. Atsushi may have his hand on Issay’s waist, but he could feel that Issay was directing him, taking more even control than during their practice run just moments ago. Yet, although Atsushi was taken aback by the change, he felt a desire to challenge it.

Maybe it was the music, maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the intense eye contact. Whichever it was, Atsushi pressed closer and moved along with Issay until he felt him relent, just a slight bit. Seizing the moment, Atsushi took over, switching direction in time with the music before Issay removed his hand from Atsushi’s shoulder and pulled away, only to twirl back and end up in Atsushi’s embrace.

The music grew hushed. Eyes locked into each others’, Atsushi’s hand slowly slid up Issay’s thigh. He watched the vague hint of a change shone in Issay’s eyes as his hand moved higher, coming dangerously close to the other man’s crotch. Then, the music hit a crescendo and Issay turned around to face Atsushi once more, snatching control back from him.

As they continued their dance, it felt almost dream-like to Atsushi. He didn’t feel like he was making conscious decisions about moving his body and what moves to make. Instead, it was just like how Issay described it; “like walking,” except in tandem with Issay and feeling Issay’s nudges and cues with his body. The alcohol probably made it easier; loosening up his body, and allowing the music and Issay to fill his head. Atsushi didn’t need to think in this a sensual, two-man tug-of-war.

And all too soon, it came to an end with Atsushi leaning forward, his long hair falling over his shoulder as he hovered over Issay who lay balanced in his arm. In the silence which ensued, Atsushi broke eye contact with Issay for a moment, darting down to look at Issay’s parted lips and his chest, rising and falling with his breathing.

Then, they locked eyes again and a sudden burst of impulse took hold of Atsushi. He dipped his head low, kissing Issay on the lips. Issay responded by kissing him back, softly.

Issay’s reciprocation made Atsushi feel heady, even more than he already did from the alcohol and as Atsushi gradually lowered them to the floor, Issay shifted to rest on his knees. Still kissing the younger man, Issay held Atsushi’s face in his hands and stroked his cheeks with his icy fingers, a far cry from the heat which had been smouldering inside of him.

The sudden start of the next song in the cassette tape startled them apart. Now, both men found themselves kneeling on the floor in each other’s arms, feeling at a loss. Issay was the first to speak.

“Maybe… dancing after drinking was not such a good idea,” he mumbled as his eyes darted around, searching Atsushi’s face.

“Maybe… mhm…” Atsushi was still too inebriated to think of something to say.

“We should probably leave,” Issay suggested quietly.

That statement brought words to Atsushi. “The trains aren’t running yet,” he blurted. “Probably… won’t get a taxi… either.”

“You know… there are a number of love hotels around here,” Issay stated with a bland expression as his eyes shifted away to stare at a wall.

“Aren’t they strict with the ‘one man, one woman’ per room rule?” Atsushi asked, likewise letting his eyes wander.

“I know… a couple of places,” Issay hinted.

“Shall we stay there until the trains start running again?” Atsushi suggested, peeking through his curtain of hair to look at Issay.

Issay beamed at him. “Sounds like a good idea.”

They left the studio together, sticking close together arm in arm as Issay led them to a hotel a short walk away. It was, as expected, discrete to the point where they didn't come across a single soul from the lobby to the room. This suited them just fine. They didn't need any witnesses for their time together anyway.

The moment they entered the room and shut the door, Atsushi was hugging Issay from behind again. He traced his fingers along Issay's jaw, directing the man to look up at him with his large doe eyes shining with mirth.

Gazing at Atsushi, Issay leaned his head on his shoulder and held Atsushi's hand, stroking it as he whispered, "Atsushi-kun?"

Atsushi smiled and leaned in for a kiss, slowly savouring it as Issay turned around to slide Atsushi's coat off his shoulders. As it fell to the ground, Atsushi peeled Issay's coat off too while the older man's fingers travelled down Atsushi's torso, deftly unbuttoning his shirt without hesitation. Atsushi had always marvelled at how easily Issay did this; he always made it seem so easy whether he was sober or drunk.

Issay leaned into Atsushi, taking steps together as if they were dancing again as he pushed forward until Atsushi's legs hit the bed. When Atsushi fell back, he noticed that his pants had already been undone by Issay. Smirking, Issay ran a hand through his hair, brushing his fringe back as he climbed onto the bed and straddled Atsushi who smiled and watched Issay, bending and pressing his body against Atsushi’s bare torso as he slid up to him in yet another kiss.

Atsushi took the opportunity to slip his hands under Issay’s sweater. Caressing the smooth warm skin under the fabric, he slowly hitched it up Issay’s body, giving himself more access to skin contact with the man while waiting for the moment when Issay’s busy hands would be free for Atsushi to help him get rid of the sweater. Finally, Issay moved to raise his arms and let Atsushi pull his sweater up and off. Issay held Atsushi’s face in his hands for a while, kissing him fervently with tongue and all but when Atsushi moved to wrap his arms around Issay, he sat straight up.

Looking down at Atsushi from his vantage point, Issay bit his lip and winked as he started to gyrate his hips and grind his crotch against Atsushi’s. His movements were fluid. It was obvious enough this was something he did often and from the look on his face, he enjoyed it thoroughly. Letting out the occasional whine when it felt just right, Issay was barely looking at Atsushi as he rubbed their erections together. His eyes were closed and his hands roamed, touching himself and running them through his hair as he arched his back and tossed his head back.

Reaching for Issay, Atsushi sat up and pressed his face into Issay’s chest. He could feel Issay’s rib cage under his fingers as he caressed the man and kissed his body, but holding back slightly; he had to be careful not to leave marks. Despite that limitation, though, there were still things Atsushi could do. Like teasing the slender-bodied man’s nipples. Atsushi loved how his alternating between light touches, licks, and gentle sucking affected Issay so much that he was becoming more vocal, even thrusting his hips at times.

Eventually, Issay clasped Atsushi’s face in his hands, stopping him. Atsushi looked up and found Issay looking down at him with a fiery ardour in his eyes. Breathing hard, Issay slurred, “Acchan, I’m going to need you inside me.”

Entranced by Issay’s zeal, Atsushi nodded mutely and set about to ease himself out of his pants. Issay, however, was faster. Atsushi hadn’t realised it, but Issay’s hands were occupied with undoing both their pants earlier, making it easy for them to simply kick their clothes off and move on with the program.

Issay handed a condom to Atsushi as he held a bottle of lube, both seemingly appearing out of nowhere. Atsushi paused, unsettled. Did… Issay actually plan this?

Noticing Atsushi freeze, Issay cocked his head to the side, inquiring wordlessly.

Atsushi hesitantly tore the condom’s packaging open as he asked, “Uh, where…?”

Issay jerked his head in the direction of a bedside table which Atsushi had failed to notice. Its one and only drawer had been pulled out and in it was a box of condoms which had been haphazardly ripped open. Well, that explained it.

Significantly less unsettled, Atsushi nodded to himself and put on the condom. While he was busy with that, he heard a muffled noise from Issay. Atsushi looked up and saw Issay kneeling in front of him with a hand down his front and his fingers inside himself.

Issay’s expression was something between a wince and a grimace as he mumbled, “Give me a moment.” 

Atsushi nodded again and sat cross-legged as he watched Issay thrust two lube-slicked fingers into himself. Hand jerking, he moved them in and out at a quick but steady pace. Atsushi’s erection twitched as he watched Issay’s lips part and his eyes glaze over. His breathing turned shallow and quick.

Glancing at Atsushi’s girth, Issay added a third finger into himself with a suppressed grunt and dropped his head back as he kept moving his hand. When a shudder ran down his body, Issay removed his fingers and dropped on all fours. Their eyes met again, and this time, Atsushi saw a hungry gleam in Issay’s eyes as he languidly crawled towards him.

Leaning back, Atsushi couldn’t resist smiling while watching Issay climb into his lap and get up on his knees. As he hovered, Issay reached down and gingerly wrapped his fingers around Atsushi’s dick to tease Atsushi with half-hearted strokes. Casually rubbing a fingertip against Atsushi’s tip, Issay then dragged his finger down, tracing lines on his glans before pressing a thumb against his frenulum in a massaging motion. When Issay heard a sharp gasp from Atsushi, he fluttered his eyelashes and looked at Atsushi’s eager expression with a cheeky smile.

Atsushi whispered, “Icchama.”

“Yes,” Issay responded breathily before starting to lower himself onto Atsushi.

Issay shrugged his shoulders and tilted his head to the side. Making the most sensual expression, he closed his eyes, parted his lips and let out a sultry moan as he felt Atsushi entering him, filling him up. Atsushi, too, let out a heavy exhale as Issay’s insides wrapped around his dick, squeezing slightly when Issay tensed for a brief moment.

Now sitting on Atsushi, Issay paused for a moment. He shifted his legs and, after adjusting his posture, started to move. He started slow, rising and dropping a few times to get himself more used to Atsushi’s dick before steadily increasing the pace. Bobbing up and down, Issay gyrated his hips, shifting around ever so slightly until he found  _ the _ spot.

Atsushi's hands gripped Issay's legs as he jerked his hips in tandem with Issay, relishing the moans which were coming out of Issay's mouth. He ran his hands up Issay's thighs and he reached around to grab his behind. With a squeeze from his hands, Issay's voice pitched and he curled his toes in obvious pleasure.

Issay was touching himself all over again, one hand teased a nipple while the other stroked his own erection. He kept at it, bouncing on Atsushi's dick and then, doubling forward, he planted his hands on the bed on either side of Atsushi. Arching his back, Issay moaned and thrust his hips, jerking harder and faster until he eventually came, spilling sticky cum all over Atsushi's stomach. He knew Atsushi wasn't done, though.

"May I?" Atsushi asked.

Panting, Issay shut his half-lidded eyes and nodded.

Atsushi sat up and wrapped his arms around Issay, holding the man securely in his arms as he flipped their positions. Even then, Issay flopped onto the bed with a grunt like a rag doll. Making himself comfortable on the warm sheets, Issay squirmed and batted his eyelashes at Atsushi as the younger man crouched over him. With a toss of his head, Atsushi flicked his long hair over his shoulder and out of the way. It was easier to kiss Issay like this.

Issay had a lazy smile on his face as Atsushi came closer. Locking lips with him, Issay lifted his legs and wrapped them around Atsushi’s waist while his arms went around Atsushi. He nudged Atsushi with a jerk of his hips, as if urging Atsushi to start moving. Atsushi let out a soft laugh. Huffing, he drew away from Issay and put his elbows on the bed to brace himself.

Issay winced and let out a short cry when Atsushi started moving but as Atsushi pressed on, Issay’s expression turned into that of enjoyment, almost ecstasy. Mouth agape and eyes locked with Atsushi, Issay breathed heavily as he made soft noises of pleasure to Atsushi fucking him. It was a sound Atsushi loved. A sound he might sometimes hear in a fleeting moment when Issay briefly let himself go during his live performances. But the only way he could hear it for any extended period of time was here, in bed with him.

Lifting a hand, Atsushi stuck two fingers into Issay’s open mouth and Issay readily sucked on them without hesitation. He bobbed his head with muffled hums and moans and pure enjoyment on his face; a sight which brought Atsushi joy more than most. Almost nothing felt better than knowing he was making Issay happy. Having the opportunity to be this intimate with Issay came close, though.

Atsushi buried his face in the crook of Issay’s neck, letting his teeth graze the man’s skin while resisting the urge to bite. He hugged Issay tighter and thrust harder, fucking Issay deep and Issay’s legs clung to Atsushi tighter as well. His moans grew louder with Atsushi’s low grunts and pants as he went faster. Atsushi could feet Issay’s nails on his back, scratching and grasping at him desperately, arousing him and feeding his desire until he reached his limit.

Moaning, Atsushi felt the floodgates break, releasing a flood of pleasure through his body as he came with Issay. But as soon as the pleasure emerged, it faded away as well. Atsushi shook his head, nuzzling the side of Issay’s face as he panted.

It was oddly quiet now that their brief but rapturous euphoria had left along with the adrenaline that had powered them through their drunken sex. Lying on the bed still tangled up with Issay, Atsushi retreated into his head, silently replaying the events of tonight, attempting to commit them to memory.

“I wonder if I can dance when I’m sober,” Atsushi mumbled softly.

“I can teach you again if you want,” Issay offered, his voice cracking slightly after all that pitching.

Turning his head, Atsushi looked at Issay and asked, “Again?”

Issay nodded and smiled, “Again.”


End file.
